Boy Next Door 2
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: sequal to Boy Next Door, zemyx, akuroku, mpreg, slight language, lemons, better summary coming soon
1. Chapter 1

ff-kh-luvrgrl: okay, I have SO many stories started (some that i haven't even finished the first chapter, others where I even have MULTIPLE chapters finished but i just don't have them posted anywhere) that it's not funny, but I HAVE to do this. This is the sequal to _The Boy Next Door,_ my Zemyx two-shot.

I also regret to inform everyone that I will be writing less and less. I will probably only be updating the stories I have going (and that includes the ones I haven't posted yet) and OCCASIONALLY posting a one-shot. Also, besides a Basche multi-chapter fic that is in progress right now, (i'll start posting it after i've finished the first chapter) there will likely be NO NEW FINAL FANTASY FICS. (at least, no new FFXII fics.) I WILL be continuing _Remember Me?_, but I need some inspiration. Also, to my _Master Will Burn_ fans out there, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update. I have a vauge idea of what will happen in chapter 7, but I have yet to start writing it. -.-'

ALSO, I need help on one issue with this story - WHAT SHOULD I NAME THE BABY?!?!?! I picked Vaan randomly for Sora and Riku's baby, and that REALLY doesn't work, (1) because the game i was thinking of that demyx had just gotten in the first chapter was FFXII, and (2) because Vaan barely even looks like SORA, much less RIKU!!!! The baby WILL be a boy, but I need a name. And should he look more like Demyx or Zexy? Or maybe a combination of both? PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE!!!! I'M VERY INDECISIVE!!!!

((looks at what she has written))

((whistles))

man, this has to be the LONGEST author's note EVER. so sorry!

Disclaimer: I USED to own a Zexy Plushie, but then Demyx bribed Axel to burn it 'cause he was jealous. Stupid musician.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Demyx groaned as he rolled out of bed. Looking at the clock, he was a little surprised that it was 11:23 am. _I know there's something going on today, but wha--_ Demyx's eyes widened. _Aww, shit! Roxas' rehersal dinner! he's gonna _kill_ me if I;m late! It starts at one, and its a 65 minute drive! Why'd he have to have the rehersal dinner in the _afternoon_, anyway? I mean, Zexy and I had ours in the evening!_ Smiling, he looked at his ring. A few days after he had told Zexion about the baby, Zexion had asked Demyx to marry him. Now Roxas was getting married, six months later. Roxas had just graduated from high school two months prior, and he certainly didn't want to waste any time. Zexion was extremely busy, what with school and his job. He had insisted that Demyx at least stop working for the duration of the pregnancy, and Demyx had reluctantly agreed. Luckily, now that it was summer, both he and Zexion were out of school, and so Zexion could work full time (not that this particular fact made Demyx squeal with happiness or anything), and Demyx could stay home and relax all day. (THAT was the part he adored)

"Ah, _there's_ my shampoo. I swear, I can't see _anything_ I'm standing dorectly araound. I'm too fat!"

"No, you're not. And if you don't hurry up and get in the shower, then you're gonna make _me_ late, too, and I'll never drive you anywhere ever again."

Demyx whirled around, startled by the man who was leaning against the doorframe, smirking at him. "Leon!" Demyx ran (okay, waddled) over and gave him a hug. "Aww, you couldn't leave me here alone _forever_, could you?" Demyx asked teasingly.

Leon tilted his head, obviously contemplating doing just that. "LEON!!!!"

"Alright, alright," Leon laughed out, "Not _forever._ Just a few weeks." ((A/N: yes, i know that it seems highly OOC for Leon to be laughing, but in my mind, he _does_ have a silly side.)) "Now get ready. I'm leaving in half an hour." With that, Leon turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Demyx frowned at the closed door then pulled off his shirt. Half an hour?! it was already 11:30!

OoOoO

"Oof. I think _my_ back is more sore than _yours_ after having to get you out of that car, Demyx. Are you sure you're only having _one_ baby?" This earned Leon another glare from Demyx. "Kidding! Geez, and they say _women_ are more emotional than men..."

"Demyx! Leon! Glad you could make it on time," Roxas said, running up to his older brother. "Thanks for driving him, Leon." Leon gave Roxas a little smile and a nod, then walked off to find Seifer.

"Yo water boy! You been eating alot? You look a bit heavier!" came a familiar teasing voice. Demyx's eye twitched. "Glad you could find clothes big enough to-- OW! Geez, Roxas, what the hell was THAT for?!?!?!" Axel was clutching onto his foot, jumping around in pain. ((A/N: yes, Roxas stomped Axel's foot)) "Be nice, Axel," Roxas ordered, glaring, "He's pregnant. If _I_ were pregnant, you wouldn't want people making fun of _me_, now, would you?" Still wincing slightly, Axel shook his head. "Sorry," he mumbled, not really looking sorry at all.

"Hey, you guys," Leon yelled, his head sticking out of the church doors, "c'mon! It's past one!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: weeeeeelllllll? what do you think?

Axel: ((rolls on ground laughing)) Demyx is a million pounds! Ha ha ha ha h-- oww!

((Roxas just kicked him))

me: -.-' well, please review! reviews inspire me, and i only write when i'm inspired!


	2. Chapter 2

ff-kh-luvrgrl: okay, people, I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT SHOULD I NAME THE BABY?!?!?! WHO SHOULD HE LOOK LIKE?!?!?!

here are the choices for looks:

(a) a mixture of zexy and demyx, but he doesn't quite look like either

(b) a mixture of zexy and demyx, and you can kinda tell who his parents are

(c) like zexy

(d) like demyx

(e) like zexy but with demyx's color

(f) like demyx but with zexy's color

(g) none of the above (you specify)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!

oh, and I have another decision to make, and this one I WON'T be waiting for more than one response: Should I have an AkuRoku lemon in the next chapter? this will be decided upon what the majority of the reviewers for this chapter want when i start the next chapter. Oh, and it might take a while to get the next chapter out, as my dad found the laptop, which i write on, and is keeping it in plain sight in his room. so, i can't write in the middle of the night, which is when i do most of my writing. T.T

OoOoO

Peter: ff-kh-luvrgrl does NOT own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters (that you recognize) in this story. ((goes over to comfort ff-kh-luvrgrl, who is now crying))

Paine: so don't sue, or else I shall stab you

((xaldin pops in with his lances))

xaldin: STABBITY!!!!!

((Axel shots him with a tranquilizer gun))

xaldin: ((sleepily)) no... stab?

((xaldin falls on ground))

me: um, right...

On with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Hmph. It's not fair. _I'm_ Roxas' brother! so how come _Zexy_ is Axel's best man? Oh, right... they're best friends... STILL, I should at _least_ be one of the um, what are they called? Oh, yeah, ushers! I should at least be one of the ushers! Larxene looks kinda creepy in a lovely pink dress... 'Course, she _is_ my sister... my evil, sadistic, twin sister... so how come _she_ gets to be in the wedding and not me? Oh, yeah... I'm pregnant. AND, because of that, I can't exactly fit in either the bridesmaids' dress (not that i'd really WANT to...) OR the ushers'... uh, outfit-thing. Oh, well, at least I have my best friend ever (besides Zexy, of course) Leon to keep me company during the ceremony..._

Demyx was jolted out of his thoughts when an elbow hit him in the side. He almost yelped in pain but managed to stop himself in time. Leon was looking at him, slightly annoyed.

"What?" Demyx whispered, kinda confused at what he had done to make Leon pissed at him.

"Here comes Roxas!" Demyx turned around and, lo and behold, Cloud was escorting Roxas down the aisle, and Roxas was completely red, despite the fact that he had been able to talk Axel out of making him wear a dress... (Cloud, their cousin, was walking Roxas down the aisle, since their dad was still busy with his casino in Vegas.) Cloud's younger brother, Sora, sat a few rows behind Demyx, Leon, and Seifer along with his husband, Riku, and their 2-yr-old boy, Vaan.


	3. Chapter 3

ff-kh-luvrgrl: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Murtagh: I WANT SUGAR, TOO!!!

Thorn: _You're not supposed to act like that, Murtagh! What would Christopher Paloni say?_

me: uh, well, he's probably try to kill me for what i'm doing to him, and the fact that i kinda like the MurtaghEragon pairing...

Peter: O.o

me: hey, i liked it BEFORE i knew that they were brothers! plus, it's really the only incest pairing that i like...

murtagh: PLEASE don't tell me i'm bottom...

Me: nope, you're top!

murtagh: THANK GOD!!!!

Axel: YAY!!!! I LIKE THIS CHAPPIE! I'M GETTING MARRIED TO ROXAS!!!!!!

Me: (glares) you just ruined the surprise, damn it...

riku: umm, didn't everybody already know they were getting married?

Paine: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER?!?!?!?!

me; uh, as many times as i write a story/chapter for a fanfiction?

Peter: makes sense.

Murtagh: I'LL DO IT!!!!

peter: effie, what DID you put in his drink?!

me: ((blinks)) um, nothin'. I just gave him a Coke.

Axel: O.o'

Murtagh: WARNING! this story contains lemons, m-preg, and a emotional Demyx. Read at your own risk. ALSO, ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I mean, come on, it's a FAN fiction!

me: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoO

((A/N: I decided to put in an akuroku lemon. i'll warn you when it's about to start, then put something so you'll know when it's over if you want to skip it.))

(Axel POV)

"I do."

I think Demyx is about to start sobbing... he he.

"I now pronounce you husband and... uh, well, husband. You may kiss the br-- um, you may kiss the... Uh, Axel, you may kiss Roxas."

It's about time! Grabbing the back of Roxas' head, I pull him into a kiss, earning a catcall or two from one of my friends, and one from my brother. Mental note to self: kill Seifer and Reno later.

When we finally pulled apart, I swept Roxas off his feet, causing him to squeak in surprise. Laughing, I kissed his cheek as I carried him down the aisle. Our friends and families soon followed us, my brother leading the way.

When we finally reached the place we were using for the reception, I finally placed a tomato-faced Roxas back onto his feet. I looked behind us and was happy to see Rude holding my brother back so that he couldn't some and start teasing me yet. Unfortunately, something much _worse_ was coming my way...

And her name was... _Larxene._ ((A/N: cue ominous music and lightning)) Walking towards us with an evil smirk on her hideous face (okay, so it's not _really_ hideous, it just is to me because I _really_ don't like the bitch. She's creepy!), Larxene pushed past her cousin, Cloud, and stomped up to Roxas and I. This can not be good...

"So, have you two d--" Larxene was cut off by her boyfriend's hand covering her mouth. I swear, sometimes Marluxia is _soooooo_ awesome! (Key word sometimes) Glancing at Roxas, I am even more grateful to Marluxia - Roxas' face is a deep crimson now, and it seems as if he may pass out any minute now. Roxas is so cute!

OoOoOoO

A/N: Oh. My. Friggin. Gawd. I am soooooooo sorry! Earlier today i posted chapter two, and then a few hours later, i looked at it and realized - i hadn't actually finished it!!!! I had already started this chapter, and i was on the computer at the time (i write on the laptop), so i decided to just leave it be and make chapter three extra long. Well, i'm sorry to bother you, i just had to finish that section and then apologize. THanks!

OoOoOoO

((A/N: I'm skipping ahead to nighttime. Remember, Roxas insisted on waiting until they were married to have sex, so this is his first time.))

Opening the door to our room, I walked in, carrying the food I had just bought. Thank God there was a Steak 'N Shake near where the hotel was! (Tomorrow we were going to Alaska to have our honeymoon. I know, I know: 'Alaska?! You'll freeze your butts off!' NOT!!! _Actually,_ some parts of Alaska - particuarly the areas near the coast - were almost tropical. So it's kinda like going to Hawaii, i guess, only cheaper and no hula people.)

Roxas was reading the book I gave to him last night. It's the second book in this trilogy he loves. It was ridiculously expensive, but the look on Roxas' face when he realized what it was was _definitely_ worth it. "Roxas!" He raised his eyebrows, refusing to take his eyes off his book. "Do you want your milkshake?" Roxas' head snapped up, wide eyes locking on me instantly.

"Milkshake?" I grinned. If there was one food Roxas would give almost anything for, it was ice cream, which was _very_ similar to a milkshake... ((A/N: actually, I've made a pretty good milkshake before out of ice cream and milk only.)) Yes, I know I'm spoiling him. So what? I love him! I would give my life in an instant for him.

"MILKSHAKE!!!" I winced. If Roxas started yelling like this, we were going to be kicked out of here, and that would not be good... Roxas ran over to me and opened his mouth again, apparently going to yell again. Thinking quickly, I quickly put the food and milkshakes down, and right as he started yelling, I pulled him into a kiss, effectively shutting him up.

He eagerly kissed me back, and I ran my tounge along his, earning a moan from my blonde beauty. Pulling his body flush against mine, I tilted his head a bit, allowing me better access to his mouth. My other hand wandered from its place on his back to his butt, then squeezed it a bit, one of my eyes opening slightly to see Roxas' reaction. He sqeaked and his eyes flew open, breaking the kiss. The look on his was was too funny - I _had_ to laugh. He glared at me, and I just grinned, then leaned over and started kissing his neck. I licked and nipped at the skin until there was a dark red mark. In the morning, there would be a bruise. When I pulled away, Roxas whimpered. I reluctantly pulled away from him and turned around.

"A-Axel?" he asked softly, obviously hurt. Eyes widening, I whipped around and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled away quickly, though, which dissappointed him.

"Rox, I'm just putting our food in the fridge and the milkshakes in the freezer."

"Oh," he said, watching me. "Axel, just how many milkshakes did you _buy?!"_

"Oh, not _that_ many... just a few..." I replied, closing the freezer door. "Now, I think we should take this to the bedroom... unless you want your first time to be on a couch?" At this, Roxas turned bright red and shook his head, and I smirked. "All right then." With that, I swept him into my arms for the second time today. Carrying him into the bedroom, I deposited him on the bed. Walking over to my suitcase, I pulled out a small tube. Returning to Roxas, I placed it on the nightstand, then turned to Roxas, who had a confused and slightly hurt look on his face. "Lube," I explained, and he turned even redder.

I climbed onto the bed, now on my hands and knees over my beautiful Roxas. Leaning down, I gently kissed him, and he eagerly kissed back. "You are so beautiful," I whispered to him when we finally broke apart.

"Axel... please, take me now," he whispered, turning a deep red. I chuckled.

"In a minute Roxas. You aren't nearly ready..." I slowly divested him of his clothing, kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed. By the time he was naked, he was whimpering and moaning almost nonstop. (When I had started, he also managed to get my shirt off, but that was all.) "Someone's a little excited," I teased, and he glared at me as best he could, which wasn't very much, considering he was very aroused. Chuckling, crawled up and kissed his lips before sliiding back down his body and giving his length a slow lick, tearing a low moan from his throat. I slowly engulfed him with my mouth, then started to slowly bob my head up and down, holding his hips in place with my hands. As I continued, I slowly began to pick up speed, sucking every so often. Roxas buried his hands in my hair, moaning loudly. I could tell he was close, so I sped up even more, sucking hard. Roxas screamed my name, his seed shooting down my throat as I greedily drank it all. When he was done, I slowly pulled back, Roxas whimpering as the cold air hit his now-exposed length.

I climbed off the bed and took off my pants and boxers while a somewhat-tired Roxas watched. Grabbing the lube, I climbed back on top of Roxas, lubing two fingers up. "Roxas, I need you to relax. This will hurt a little, but if you tense up, it will hurt even more, okay?" He nodded. Roxas knew that this wasn't my first time, and he had accepted that. At the moment, I'm actually kind of _glad_ that this isn't my first time, not because I wouldn't _want_ to give Roxas my virginity, but because I have been both top and bottom, and so I know both how it feels the first time being bottom as well as how to keep it from hurting as much. Lifting his hips a bit, I kissed him before sliding a finger into his tight passage. He whimpered, and my arm froze, not pulling my finger out nor pushing it in. I waited for a minute to let him adjust, then I started slowly thrusting my finger in and out until it didn't bother him anymore. I then added another finger, scissoring them inside of him. Roxas gasped, back arching until I thought it would break. Grinning, I thrust them into him hard, barely touching something. Roxas screamed. Realizing this might not be enough, I withdrew my fingers and then re-lubed them and lubed up a third. I gently slid them into Roxas, and waited for a minute before curling them. Roxas moaned.

When I was done preparing him, I reluctantly pulled my fingers out of him, and then lubed my length, making sure it was nice and slick. After all, I didn't want to hurt him any more than I had to. Well, actually, I didn't want to hurt him at all, but some of it couldn't really be helped. Carefully positioning my self, I looked up at him. "Are you ready?" He nodded, taking a deep breath. I leaned up again and kissed him, not moving my lower half until he was thoroughly distracted. I thrust in, and he cried out in pain into my mouth. Kissing his tears away, I kept still until he nodded. I pulled out almost fully, then slowly pushed back in. Roxas winced a little, and I kissed him, reassuring him that he was doing fine, and I was sorry that I was hurting him. After a little while, he began to get used to it, and I picked up the pace a little.

Within a few minutes, I was going as fast as I could and I had my hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping in time with my thrusts. "AXEL!!!!" Roxas screamed, fingernails digging into my shoulders as he came over my hand and our stomachs, his ass clenching almost painfully around me. Giving him one final stroke, I moved my hand back to his hip and started thrusting harder and harder until I came, screaming the name of my lover and husband before I collapsed on top of him. Still buried in him, I rolled onto my side, holding him close as we fell asleep.

Husband. That sounds so weird!!! Hmm, maybe I'll start calling Roxas my wife...

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: WHOOO!!! that lemon took me DAYS to write, and I'm STILL not satisfied with the second to last paragraph. Oh, well. Oh, and before you review, saying things like, "I thought this was a _Zemyx_ fic!!", this _is_ a Zemyx fic, but I _had_ to put this in. It _will_ be getting back to Zexion and Demyx soon (prob. next chapter), but I wanted to write an AkuRoku lemon. Also, this lemon is didicatedx to my faithful reader (and awesome author) phaz and my lil' sis, akurokulvr. I lov e you both! well, until next chapter! bye!


End file.
